How two Marauders got their names
by prettybirdy979
Summary: Sirius is bored. So he starts passing notes.
1. History of Magic

**Authors Note: **Okay just a One-Shot that came to me and I had to write down, Enjoy!

James

**Sirius**

_Remus_

Peter

_Lily_

HISTORY OF MAGIC

**Hey, James.**

What?

**I'm bored.**

You're always bored! But so am I.

_Will you two stop passing notes over my desk and pay attention!_

Sorry Moony, but we are BORED!!!

**Yeah! And unless you can make what Binns is saying interesting we will keep passing notes!**

Hey! Why am I not included in this?

Sorry Pete! Forgot you were there.

_Please stop passing notes!_

**Jezz Moony! Is it that time of month?**

_DON"T CALL IT THAT!!!!_

Yeah Sirius! It's his furry little problem.

_Or that!_

**Whatever it is, we should be joining you for it this month.**

Really?

**Yup.**

_Yup isn't a word. And I thought we decided it was too risky?_

That was before me and Sirius got it!

_You got it! No way!_

**We did. I'm a big black dog and James here is**

A stag.

**Don't snatch the parchment!**

Sorry (rolls eyes)

**Why you!**

_

* * *

__You two got detention in Binns's class! I can't believe it! _

It's something that most NORMAL people would find impossible!

_What are you guys doing?_

**Lily! How did you get a hold on this place of parchment?**

_Grabbed it off Peter._

That's not fair!

_Well you do have to pass it over me to give it to Remus._

_She got you there Pete._

Shut up.

**Hey James are you sulking?**

No, why?

**Cause you haven't said anything for a while. Any reason?**

Nope.

_Sirius I think he's watching Lily._

Shut up Moony!

_You shut up…………Prongs!_

**Prongs? Where did you get that one from?**

_He's a stag right? So Prongs came from the _

**Horns on his head!**

Their not horns! But I like the nickname.

**I think it's horrible.**

Why?

_Cause he doesn't have one._

………………

_See! No reply!_

Well then! We better come up with one!

_A dog……Hmm……Furry?_

**NO WAY!**

Tails?

_Padfoot?_

Barkie?

Rover?

**Wait what was that one?**

Barkie?

Rover?

_Furry?_

**No the other one!**

_What Padfoot?_

**Yes! Padfoot! I like it!**

_You would!_

_Still passing notes?_

Yes, what's wrong with that?

_Everything! I should put you all on detention._

_Oh._

**Then why don't you?**

_Becuase class is over!_

Then what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here!

**Nicknames and all!**

What about me? I don't have a nickname!

_Don't worry Pete, you will._

You sure?

_Even if it kills us!_


	2. Charms

**Authors Note: **Okay I know I said it was a One-Shot but I got enough reviews to convince me to write more! So enjoy and please review!

James

**Sirius**

_Remus_

Peter

_Lily_

CHARMS

**Prongs!**

What?

**I'm **

Bored?

**Yeah!**

Me to.

**What can we do?**

Annoy Moony?

_You wouldn't dare!_

**Moony? Shouldn't you be paying attention?**

Yeah, how else are we going to be able to pass our OWLS?

_Pay attention yourself?_

**Nah, that's no fun!**

But still, I thought you hated us passing notes?

_I do when they disturb me._

And these aren't?

**Yeah what Pete said!**

_These aren't disturbing me because the teacher is out of the classroom taking a student to the hospital wing._

Who?

_Molly. You would know that if you had been paying attention!_

Lily! Where did you get this piece of parchment from?

_I gave it to her._

**Why?!**

_So she could tell you off for not paying attention because I know you wouldn't listen to me!_

**Whatever.**

Pete! How are you going with the 'thing'?

Great! I got it last night!

**You did! And you didn't tell us! What kind of a Marauder are you?**

_A better one then you two._

I'm outraged! Are you saying we're bad Marauders?

_Nope, just that Pete is_

**Whatever, just tell us what you are!**

A rat.

**A rat. Well that's going to be a hard one to come up with a nickname for.**

How about Ratty?

**Or Speaks?**

_Speedy?_

**Speedy? What kind of a nickname is that!**

_You weren't the one who had to catch Pete this morning when he took off!_

Why did you take off Pete?

Cause I was scared.

**Of what?**

Mrs Norris.

Oh.

_Yes, oh._

**You only got it this morning?**

Yes! Other wise we would have told you!

Ok ………Wormtail.

_Wormtail? Nice one Prongs!_

Yeah, I like it!

**Me two.**

_So it's official. We are the Marauders __Messrs Moony_

Wormtail

**Padfoot**

And Prongs

_I feel like we need some sort of pledge or something?_

**Yeah.**

What do you think Wormtail?

I think that it should wait till next class.

**Why?**

_Because class is over._

Oh great we have Minnie next!

**Oh bother. What did we do to deserve her?**

_I think she says the same thing about you two!_

Why are we still passing notes. Class is over!

_Then let's go!_


	3. Transfiguration

Author's Note: An update

**Author's Note: An update! Wow! You must have been good.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in earlier chapters but I think you all know I don't own.**

James

**Sirius**

_Remus_

Peter

_Lily_

TRANSFIGURATION

**Moony!**

_Don't even think about it._

**Think about what Moony?**

_Writing notes. I am trying to pay attention._

That's overrated.

_Yeah, well I am not the one who happens to be top of the class! So if you don't mind I will pay attention._

What happened to the pledge we said we would come up with?

No idea Wormtail! How about we come up with it now?

_No._

**Please Moony?**

_The puppy dog eyes don't work on me Padfoot!_

Sure they don't!

**How about we do it without Moony?**

Why not?

Umm… I am a Marauder… forever?

**That sucked.**

I'd like you to come up with something better!

_I solemnly swear you guys are annoying me._

Hey! I like it!

_Like what?_

…Solemnly swear.

**Now we just need something to swear to!**

No good?

I like! I do…

_Solemnly swear…_

**That I am…**

Up to no good…

_Mischief Managed. _


	4. Potions

James

**Sirius**

_Remus_

Peter

_Lily_

POTIONS

**Wormtail!**

Siri…Padfoot?

**Did you get into the hospital wing?**

Yes.

**And?**

Moony's okay…

How okay is okay?

Okay enough to tell me off for breaking in…

Only Moony.

**Are you sure he's okay?**

Yes! He near kicked me out!

Why?

Said we should wait till Madam Pompery lets us in to visit and to not use our 'Marauderness' to get me in.

**Moony said 'Marauderness'?**

Not exactly…I clip noted.

How much?

About half a page…

* * *

Wormtail?

Yeah? 

What did he say about our idea?

Before or after he finished telling me off?

**After, please. It'll be quicker.**

That we should start work on it after the full moon.

**A week from now?**

Don't complain Padfoot. It's your fault he's in the hospital wing.

**Is not! How was I to know Moony's allergic to itching power?**

…You should have used your 'Marauderness'.

**Prongs…**

Guys? Class is over. Can we go?

Yeah, come on Wormtail, Padfoot. Lets see if we can get into the hospital wing.

**Not my fa**


End file.
